The Prince of Snakes
by ROTCGirl
Summary: An 11-year old boy named Tyler, meets Harry Potter who helps him to discover his past. Please read because this is my 9year old's first Harry Potter Fic and I think it's rather good.


****

The Prince of Snakes

The First of a Harry Potter Fan Fiction series by Kaitlyn Brown

One night an 11-year old little boy named Tyler got a note, the note said, "You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Tyler ran downstairs yelling, "I got in! I got in!" He quickly showed his mom and dad the note and hugged them tightly, "That's great son." Tyler couldn't wait until Saturday, which would be the day he went to Diagon Alley in London to shop for his school supplies. 

The day finally came and Tyler woke his mom and dad up about 7 a.m. Tyler yelled, "Wake up, wake up! We have to go shopping." 

"SHOPPING??" said his mom, "I would remember if I had to go shop--" she stopped in the middle of her sentence remembering, "oh, your school supplies for Hogwarts." 

Tyler's mother and father got up quickly and his mother said, "I'll go cook breakfast." 

"I'll put on some coffee," his father said. 

They left for Diagon Alley in London around 9 o'clock. The ride to London would be about an hour in which Tyler looked and re-looked at his invitation to Hogwarts. September 1st was only two days away. 

When they arrived in London they headed straight for the Leaky Caldron which was the place where they could go to get to Diagon Alley. They did the traditional three taps on the bricks and a door opened. Tyler was surprised because this was better than his reading about Diagon Alley in the books. All the shops looked like a lot of fun and a lot of people were rushing about buying supplies. 

The first stop was to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Mr. Ollivander was at the counter waiting for another customer. 

"Jessica Warren! George Powell! It's been ages since I've seen you," said Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander had given wands to every student who had went to Hogwarts for over 50 years and he never forgot a student. 

"It's great seeing you again also. We're married now and this is our son, Tyler," said Mr. Powell proudly. "We're here to buy our son a wand for school."

Mr. Ollivander examined Tyler for a minute, "I know exactly the wand for you." He handed the wand to Tyler and he gave it shake. Nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander was confused. He was sure that the wand was the one for Tyler. Then he tried many other wands until he came to an old box with black velvet on the outside. He placed the long wand into Tyler's hands. Tyler took the wand and lifted it up above his head and pulled it down toward the floor. Sparks flew from the end of the wand. "I knew it. I knew it," Mr. Ollivander shouted, "I knew this would work, strange as it is."

"How strange, Mr. Ollivander said. This is the same type of wand that Albus Dumbledore, the head of Hogwarts has and it came from the bird that is the Father of the Phoenix he now has." 

George and Jessica looked at their son with wonder. "The same type of wand," George said, "Wow."

His mom and dad paid for the wand and then went to get Tyler's robes, potion supplies, books, and other supplies. His mother and father went by the pet store and brought him a white owl.

And then they went to go get a late lunch and eventually went back home. 

Two days later, Tyler said goodbye to his mother and father. They were standing in Kings Cross Station at gates 9 and 10.

"Now remember Tyler run fast and don't stop and don't be afraid or you won't go through," his father said. 

Tyler backed up and ran as fast as he could with his trunk and owl. He got closer to the place between the gates of 9 and 10. He ran until he saw a red train. He stopped and looked around. He saw many people, all with trunks, cats, owls, and even one kid with a toad. 

Tyler looked around and started walking but not looking where he was going, all of a sudden CRASH! He bumped into a boy with black hair, almost knocking him over. "Oh I am so sorry, I must not have been looking where I was going," Tyler said.

The boy turned to face the kid who bumped into him. Tyler took one look at his face (the scar) and his eyes went wide and his mouth went open, "Y- Y- Y- You're H-Ha- Harry, Harry P- P-Potter," he stuttered. 

"Why yes," Harry replied. "I am." 

"I've read about you in different books and you were in the Daily Prophet last year."

Just then, Ron and Hermione came through the gates and noticed Harry talking with a young boy. 

"Harry Hi," yelled Hermione. "Hey Harry," Ron said. "How are you."

Hermione looked at the young boy standing in front of her, "Who's your friend?"

"Tyler Powell. This is my first year going to Hogwarts."

Ron looked at Tyler, "Powell, Powell, that sounds familiar," Ron spoke out loud to himself. "I know you. Is your father George Powell who works in the Ministry of Magic."

"Yeah," Tyler said, "How did you know."

"My dad works for the Ministry also, in Muggle stuff and how it works. My name is Ron Weasley."

"And I'm Hermione Granger and you know Harry Potter, pleased to meet you. We're all third years this year."

Harry also took his hand when Hermione introduced him to Tyler. 

The train tooted three times very loud which meant it was time to get on board. 

"Hey, Tyler, do you want to sit with us," Harry asked. 

"Really? You want to sit with me? Of course I want to sit with you." Tyler said. 

The all got on the train and seeing that most of it was full, they went to a spot on the back of the train. They brought Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, and Pumpkin pastries. 

They had all began to stuff themselves full of the treats when they heard a loud scream. Everybody came out of their little rooms and followed the scream to see what was happening. 

The four of them followed everyone else to where the scream was coming from. Poor Neville Longbottom who was known for being a frightened little boy and for being quite clumsy, had a fire snake crawling on him. This snake which actually had blue, yellow and red fire on its back, appeared out of nowhere. It was slowly making going toward Neville's throat trying to kill him.

They all looked at him in shock. Wondering how could a snake like that get on the train and why was it trying to kill Neville. 

"Don't move Neville," Hermione warned. "It's the kind of snake that is poisonous became of the flames. It also knows when you are afraid and will attack quicker than if you are calm."

Neville gulped, "Well you guys better think of something quick because this snake is about to make me his afternoon snack."

"Harry," Hermione said, "You're a Parseltongue, go talk to it." Harry had just learned he could talk to snakes last school year when Ginny, Ron's sister, was taken down to the lower parts of Hogwarts to be held prisoner so that the great evil of the wizarding world, Lord Voldemort, could kill Harry. The reason Lord Voldemort wanted to kill Harry was because when Harry was nothing but a baby, Lord Voldemort had tried to kill him after he killed Harry's parents but something happened and the evil spell that Lord Voldemort had meant to Harry went for him. But when the spell turned back on Voldemort, Harry was left with a scar on his forehead and he could also talk to snakes. In the wizarding world, this was something that only evil people did so Harry was known as evil for a while until he saved Ginny and the school. 

Harry tried to talk with the snake and it wouldn't listen. "It won't listen to me, I know it hears me but it won't listen."

Then all of a sudden Tyler walks slowly to the snake. The snake feels something, something different than all the kids pressing in to take a look at it. The snake turns around, it sees Tyler. The flames on the snake began to glow bright blue, which meant the snake was getting angry. It tried to wrap around Neville even tighter but Tyler looked at the snake, not angrily or anything but plainly and said in a soft voice, "Let him go."

The snake immediately let go of Neville and turned towards him. They both looked at each other neither saying a word. Tyler didn't know what to do. Should he just tell the snake to leave or was it going to go for him next? That he didn't know but suddenly the snake raised its head a little and saw Harry. 

The snake quickly went for Harry showing its fangs. Harry's scar began to burn and hurt badly. He fell to the ground and the snake tried to bite Harry on the leg but just as the snake was to bite Tyler shouted, "Stop! Do not bite him. I command you to stop." The snake obeyed. 

"If you say so my prince," the snake hissed and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

Tyler stood in shock unable to speak. 

Everybody, at first, cheered that Tyler was able to get the snake off the bus. 

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Tyler headed back toward their seats on the train. 

Once the door was closed, Hermione asked, "Why didn't you tell us."

"Tell you what?" asked Tyler. 

"That you could speak Parseltongue."

Tyler remained silent for a moment. "I didn't know I could. I've never been around a snake and besides, when Harry spoke to the snake, it didn't do what it Harry asked so why me?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione all looked at each other. They were unsure what to do. They were full of questions but wanted to be careful of Tyler.

Harry spoke first. "Why did the snake call you prince?" Hermione and Ron looked shocked because they couldn't understand the "hisses" of the snake. 

"I don't know. I mean I'm not royalty and I don't live in a castle or anything. I've never been out of my hometown in England. My parents, even though magical, practice it a lot at home. My mother works as a dentist in London and even though my father works at the Ministry, he does less magic than most wizards and at home hardly any. They practically live as Muggles," Tyler explained. 

"Very strange," Harry spoke. "I also speak Parseltongue but it's only because of my scar and the curse from Voldemort."

Then their door suddenly came open. Maya a second year who like Hermione Granger was a very bossy, smart girl told the four of them, "You better hurry and get on your robes. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Tyler looked at the girl, "I know you," he began, "You used to live down the street from me. I had thought you had moved away because I didn't even see your parents anymore."

"We did move Tyler. Closer to London so that my parents didn't have to drive so far into London all the time. 

The train came to a stop. Tyler and Maya kept talking with each other about their old neighborhood but Harry, Hermione and Ron carefully stared at the boy.

"Why do I have the feeling that we're going to have a very eventful year this year," Ron said. 

"Yes," Hermione said, "Very interesting."

Harry just stood silent because he remembered what his school's Headmaster said to him last year. That usually Parseltongues are sorted into Slytherin House and the last one was supposed to be Voldemort. Unless Voldemort had a son....

To be continued in Series II.


End file.
